Many electrical contacts have lances or locking arms which engage a portion of the connector housing to secure the contact within the housing. When pull out forces are applied to the contact, usually by way of forces on the wire terminated to the contact, a lot of stress is placed on the contact lance or locking arm. At a certain amount of force, the contact lance or locking arm may fail.
What is needed is an improved method for distributing the pull out forces from the locking lance to provide a better strength.
What is also needed is a method for preventing potting material from entering the contact area of the contact or terminal.